Safe and sound
by Seamistress89
Summary: Just after Lucifer is forced into the Cage, Michael begins to feel the guilt of what he's done. Rated T to be is is a one-shot, sorry.


Tilte: Safe and Sound

Summary: Just after Lucifer is forced into the Cage, Michael begins to feel the guilt of what he's done.

Pairing: Michifer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sea: I really need'a stop getting ideas for things….

Oh well, I hope you all enjoy the sadness….

* * *

The eldest of angels was stood before a large black hole in the ground with sorrow filled eyes. Michael had been just a moment ago, forced to let his younger brother fall into the hole. The hole itself was slowly forming back into the grassy terrain it had been before. Just ten moments before… Just before Lucifer had been forced to fall into a Cage their Father had built just for the second eldest angel.

Michael knew this was the "right" thing to do. Or at least according to Father, it was the right thing to do. But, then why did Michael feel so guilty as he watched the other fall? Why did he just stand there and watch as his brother stared at him with large and confused eyes? Why did he not help when Lucifer begged him to?

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, I'll never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

Michael closed his eyes tightly as he whispered the words of a melody he had heard recently from Sandalphon – the angel of music and prayer. Michael remembered briefly about hearing the angel mentioning the song to Tarot, the fortune telling angel.

Tarot had only smiled to their brother after the angel of music sang the song to him, and nodded to Sandalphon, telling the angel of music and prayer to archive that song for the future. Was this the future Tarot had mentioned? Did Tarot know Michael would remember the sad melody and sing it over Lucifer's temporary "grave" – Michael refused to acknowledge this space of land as a real grave fit for the Morning Star.

**I remember you said, **

**Don't leave me here alone**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

The gentle melody continued to fall from Michael's lips as he stared at the ground that was closing up to trap his brother. He could barely make out the large pleading grey eyes of his brother through a set of bars that were surrounded in barbed wire and Holy Oil, lit up by the flames of Hell his brother was in.

"I am sorry, Lucifer…." Michael whispered tenderly to his brother. He didn't want to cause his brother this pain, but it was the orders from Father. He had to follow Fathers' orders, no matter how they hurt the eldest' Grace so.

**Just close your eyes****  
****The sun is going down****  
****You'll be alright**

Michael refused to look away at this point. He had started something, and he was to finish it. He wanted to offer his brother one final lullaby before he left him to be Damned for what Father said was to be a few millennia or so.

And all for what? Because Lucifer was being a stubborn little bastard? It honestly did draw a tear to his eyes.

**No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

For once, the eldest would let his emotions show. Michael would usually hide them behind his façade of being the role-model of the fledglings and new recruits, but this time, Michael would let them show. He was alone right now, anyways. It would be okay to show a little bit of emotion, right?

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

Michael took a deep breath as he did his best to keep his composure. His words were becoming a bit more broken as the archangel continued. He kept his composure nonetheless as he watched the hole closing and the pleading eyes disappearing. As the hole closed finally, Michael caught glimpse of his brother taking out his wings to curl them around himself, as he curled up in a ball in the middle of the Cage. This only made Michael feel more guilt ridden.

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

Michael's voice raised a bit so he could be sure his brother could still hear the melody. He knew he likely could even if Michael kept to the pitch he had been going. Angels had pretty good hearing, and he could have always sent a prayer for Lucifer to hear the rest loud and clear. Despite, Michael felt this was the best option – to raise his pitch just a little.

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

As the words continued to fall from his lips, Michael could feel the familiar presence of one of his brothers behind him. Michael did not stop, though, nor did he turn around. He knew exactly who was coming. He knew who to expect to touch his shoulder soon.

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

As he suspected, the hand of one of his brothers – Gabriel – rested on his right shoulder. A lollipop, a creation Gabriel seemed to favor after finding how much he liked it when Lucifer gave him his first as a fledgling, sitting in his mouth as he stared at the ground in front of his elder brother.

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

A hand then surprised him by resting on his left shoulder. He only glanced in the direction for a second, but a gentle smile dawned his lips when his other archangel brother Raphael met his gaze. Michael nodded to them both in turn, before looking to the temporary "grave" of their brother.

All three knew the lyrics of Sandalphon and all three of them finished the song in unison.

**Come morning light,**

**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

The hand on his right shoulder gave the appendage a small squeeze. "Come on, brother." Gabriel whispered past the sweet in his mouth.

Michael gave a small nod, but it seemed the eldest could not find the strength to move.

The two younger archangels took note of their brothers paralysis and slowly and carefully helped him to turn around. Both hooked an arm each around each of Michael's and spread their wings wide. They helped Michael away from the spot and back to Heaven where they **all** belonged.

* * *

Sea: ….. Please don't kill me for this!

I got the idea after listening to "safe and sound" from Taylor Swift.

Someone made a Michifer video to it and yeah….

This is the video if anyone's interested: www dot youtube dot com / watch?v = 1Lzr6xYu6Hc

All without the spaces, of course =)

I hope you all enjoyed, and please remember to tell me what you think. Where can I improve and all that fun crap?

But for now, bye bye and hope to have something more nice out in the near future lol


End file.
